


Dog Stickers and New Experiences

by Taelle



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Chromatic Source, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Gen, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelle/pseuds/Taelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they rehearse ‘Rome at Dawn’, Natsukawa Yura is sensible, Todoroki Yuu is shy and Tsukigumi is Tsukigumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Stickers and New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everchangingmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everchangingmuse/gifts).



> I mean no disrespect for those lovely ladies; also, even though some incidents in this fic are based on a Graph magazine interview, the story makes no pretense of representing their real selves.

“So, what sort of a person is Kiriya Hiromu?”

Natsukawa Yura looked at her batchmate in some surprise. “Have you never worked with her, Isshii-chan?”

“No, never! I know Asako, of course, but with Kiriyan I haven’t even had an occasion to talk before all this. So, how is she?”

Yura paused to think. Of course Isshii-chan would ask that; not many people believed it, but she really was a bit shy. Especially for a top star. But how to explain Kiriyan in few words…

“Well,” she said finally, “she’s a nice person. A real mood-maker... Oh, and she loves her dog very much.”

“Right, I think I’ve heard about her dog,” Todoroki Yuu said thoughtfully.

Yura laughed. “Everyone has heard about her dog! But you’re certain to hear more, just you wait.”

\-----

After this little talk Natsukawa Yura, experienced onnayaku and all in all a person blessed with common sense (which she – being the Tsukigumi kumichou – did not advertise, but – again, being the Tsukigumi kumichou – often had to use), generally tried to keep away from the rehearsals of the main group of the otokoyaku characters.

Well, once in a corridor she called Isshii-chan off to talk a little, thus extricating her from a bunch of musumeyaku arguing which one of them should receive a rose from Caesar. Yura rather thought that anyone with more than a couple of months of top star experience should be able to deal with musumeyaku enthusiasm at its fiercest; but then again, you had to support your batchmates – that was one of the main laws of survival in Takarazuka Revue.

“So, how does it go?” she asked when they turned the corner.

Isshii-chan blinked. “Well,” she said slowly, “falling down to die in a toga is serious business. Also, I now know a lot about Finch. Do I fail as a dog owner? I don’t carry even one photo of Amour with me.”

“I think,” Yura said, laughing, “the Revue will not survive more than one dog owner of Kiriyan’s caliber.”

Everything was apparently going well, she decided.

\-----

Though when, at a scheduled meeting for the leaders of all troupes, she leaned towards Asako and asked “How does it go?” she almost instantly regretted it.

"Splendidly!” Asako answered in a dramatic whisper. “We learn more and more every day! And killing Caesar is going to be a most dramatic experience, since we keep being amazed by Todoroki-san’s beauty!”

“Erm,” Yura answered, contemplating the slightly insane gleam in Asako’s eyes. “I hope you aren’t telling her that…”

“Should we?” Asako looked bright and interested, and Yura again regretted starting this talk.

\-----

Still, a couple more days passed, and since Yura wasn’t seeing a Todoroki Yuu pursued by a mob of crazy Tsukigumi otokoyaku, she decided that, in fact, things really were going well. Even the musumeyaku apparently had worked out some sort of a rose-distribution schedule. The production was taking shape with no more madness than usual.

And when Yura saw her batchmate leaning over a certain recorder decorated with Finch stickers and noticed the slightly evil gleam in her eyes, she knew that Rome at Dawn would be true to a fine Tsukigumi form. After all, Isshii-chan often declared that she learned something new from every troupe she worked with – and she really, really did, though few could predict just what she would learn.


End file.
